The Final Breath
by Magicgirl29
Summary: SPOILER! My take on Ryuzaki's L's death. Kira kneels beside the dying detective as he confesses he is Kira. With his final breath L manages to reveal Light only seconds before his heart gives out. L never lost, not even in death.


Light watched as Ryuzaki suddenly stopped. His speech caught in his throat and a gasp forcing past his lips. Despite the alarms everything seemed to fall silent. This moment had been something Light had promised himself that he would see one day. To see Ryuzaki – L – die. He must treasure this moment without appearing too pleased. Ryuzaki's body became still as his form titled and began to slip from the chair, Light made an unconscious move before he could even stop himself. However, this did not inconvenience him in the slightest.

Suddenly Light's arms were around Ryuzaki as both bodies dropped limply to the ground. Getting a better grip on the other form, Light tilted his victim up and looked down at him. L's eyes – blank but still seeing – stared deep into Light. Slowly a smirk which grew into almost a cruel sneer poured onto Light's face. That was the moment, as Ryuzaki felt his life slowly slip through his fingers, he knew the truth.

Light Yagami was Kira.

Everything fit perfectly into place. The strange behaviour and death of their suspect right after Light had touched the note book. The desire to convince the task force that he was not Kira. The closeness with their suspected second Kira, Misa. And now, Ryuzaki knew he'd seen it.

The smirk on Light's face. The burning fire igniting behind unforgiving eyes. He saw staring into the face of the devil. The face of death. The face of a murderer of whom he had called his friend. Ryuzaki knew he could never fight his fate, he would one day die. With Watari dead, it was only right that he went with him. Even so, the fear of death struck him deeply like a knife. Thankfully he masked this behind his glassy orbs. Light opened his mouth and whispered the three words L had wanted to hear since the start of the case.

"I am Kira." Ryuzaki tried desperately to move his body, though death was quickly claiming him, paralyzing him. Unconsciously he was reminded of his challenge.

_"Kill me!"_The bitter thought had sat in the back of his mind, waiting quietly for it's time to reappear back in his mind when it was far too late. He knew he would die in this, he had accepted that, but the thought seemed alien to him now. Like it was not possible for things to end so quickly, to feel that painful pull at his heart, ripping his soul from his body forever.

He hadn't lost though. Death may claim him but he had not failed. He knew immediately that the thirteenth rule was a fake, he had suspected it but with very little evidence nothing could be proved. The confirmation Light had given him made him satisfied.

Ryuzaki kept his eyes trained on the devil's. Slowly he opened his mouth, but it hurt so much to even force a breath through his tight lungs. His voice, completely unrecognisable now, became hoarse and forced. His words barely even a whisper.

"I know." Kira sneered at him but then caught the eyes of the others and began to look distressed. He would never get the satisfaction of watching him die and then contine killing. He would never get away with this. Ryuzaki used almost all of his energy to turn his head to the side. His eyes locked with inspector chief Yagami. He could hardly speak as he forced out his last words. "K-Kira is... Light."

The gasps of everyone in the room joined together and Light dropped Ryuzaki instantly. The shinigami from before slowly materialized behind them. Slowly it began to turn to sand, though at its last moment it sneered at Light.

"Looks like it's over... Kira." The shinigami was gone. Ryuzaki lay on the cold floor, no longer speaking, his eyes began to cloud and he could barely see. A final breath shook his body as unseeing eyes fell shut forever. His ears picked up the sound of trainers slapping the floor and fade away, followed by many yells.

"Light!" Many more people ran to chase him. Though one pressed a hand to Ryuzaki's chest, just above his now no longer beating heart.

"Well done, L."

And then it all ended, just like that, just in an instant. Silence flooded the area as everything turned as though to ice.

_"Oh, Light, I believe I've won."_


End file.
